


In Heat

by KroganVanguard



Category: Castle
Genre: AU, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, kink of the castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KroganVanguard/pseuds/KroganVanguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle finds out that Detective Beckett has a little more Nikki Heat in her than he thinks. Fill for Kink of the Castle Summer '14 Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heat

He doesn’t quite realise when the atmosphere between them trips. One moment they’re fencing their away around the bookstore, her jabbing away at him while he deflects.

“Change the name, Castle.”

“I can’t, really. It’s a good name.”

“Nikki Heat is a stripper name!”

“It’s not, I promise.”

And back and forth, her face flushed to match the pink of her dress in quite a fetching manner, his gaze dropping to those sexy legs all too often.

Suddenly he takes one wrong turn somewhere (the bookstore is huge, a warren really), and they’re in some kind of dimly-lit corridor, the noise of the crowd fading behind them.

There’s just something about the flare of her nostrils, the colour in her cheeks, and suddenly his pants feel all too tight. He stops for a second, letting her come at him, and she does, stepping right into his personal space.

His eyes drop her from dilated green pupils to the hard little peaks of her nipples, poking through her pink dress. Her tongue comes out to lick her lips slowly. It’s like somewhere a switch has been flipped, and suddenly all the simmering sexual tension and chemistry that has been building between for the past few weeks has risen to the surface to be denied no more.

Carefully he reaches out with one hand, letting her have the time to back away, to break the spell if she wants to. She doesn’t. She steps in further towards him, and then he’s careful no longer. Instead he pulls her to him with one hand on the back of her neck, his lips crashing down on hers in a bruising kiss, his teeth demanding entrance into her mouth, which she surrenders.

He switches them around, using his size and weight, till she’s backed up against the wall of the corridor, moving his mouth down her neck, suckling at her pulse point while she trembles in his arms and struggles to bite back a moan. His hands roam her body, palm and fingers groping her breasts through her dress before moving down to her hips.

There’s a door just a few feet away, and she tugs him towards it wordlessly, leading him back there. There are no words exchanged, no “are you sure?”, no thoughts about what this might do to them tomorrow. Just pure electric need motivates them both, making the decision mutual. They’re just going to fuck it out, right here, right now.

The room is some kind of stockroom, and they’re surrounded by books and papers and stationery and whatnot, though he doesn’t care about that, just woman in front of him leaning back against a table, the scent of her sex filling the air as he locks the door behind him.  
Just seconds later he’s all over her again, her mouth on his neck this time, rucking up her dress as he goes. Then he reaches between her legs, his hands finding…

“Did you go commando?”

He blurts out in surprise before he can stop himself, and she looks up at him with a wicked grin under that dark, doe-eyed look.

“Dress too tight. Couldn’t have a VPL…”

She tugs him down with her fingers, her tongue scraping against the stubble of his jaw.

“…plus, you’ve been teasing me for weeks, Castle. Wanted to tease you.”

He reaches up between her silken thighs with two fingers, feeling her juices that have already started running down her legs, the tips of his fingers brushing lightly over her outer folds and then circling her clit.

“What’s the real reason you don’t like the name Nikki Heat?”

He growls into her ear as he speaks, continuing to play with her, as her hands fist in his hair, imparting to him the urgent need that’s starting to overcome her.

“Is it because she’s not like you…”

One finger finally pushes through into her slick, grasping heat.

“Or is it because she is all too much like you, all buttoned up on the outside, and a slut inside.”

He watches carefully to measure the impact of his words on her, watches as her head lolls back and she gasps audibly when he calls her a slut, her hips bucking towards his finger inside her, coated in her essence.

“Yesss….”

“Tell me.” He grunts into her ear, tugging lightly on the lobe with his teeth, his length even harder and hotter than it had been as she responds to his ministrations, her body willingly his instrument.

“I’ve been dreaming about fucking you for weeks. Ever since you sat in my interrogation chamber, I just wanted to shut you up by sitting on your face, wanted to pull down your pants and suck your cock till your knees buckled. I’m almost scared by how badly I want you, how far I’d be willing to go. How I’d be your slut, your whore.”

It’s his turn to be played for his control to almost slip at her words, her pinpoint litany of filth that has him thrusting his hips, and almost coming in his pants at her dirty talk. She digs her nails into his backside, her hands squeezing his ass as she tries to bring him closer, his single finger inside her nowhere near enough.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuck.”

The single drawn-out curse from him brings a smile to her, as she knows she wrested back some degree of control, their tussle for it not over yet.

“Right here.”

She spins around as she speaks, bracing herself against the table, her dress all but rucked up enough to see everything, to fuck her.

“Fuck me right now, Castle. Your fans, your family, your book…everything else can wait outside. I need you inside me, right now.”

She stares back at him over her shoulder, lust and challenge and invitation all mixed in her eyes, her beautiful legs spread apart, the shine of her juices on her inner thigh its own lure. Her pink entrance is almost the same hue as the dress. She thinks she’s won.

She hasn’t.

He drops to his knees instead. One hand resting on each quivering asscheek, he drives them apart as he leans in, leading with his tongue. He thinks about teasing the puckered brown hole of rear passage, but rimming can wait for another day. His regret only lasts a second, till he first tastes her juices, tangy-sweet and thick, almost syrupy. His tongue darts inside her silken, velvet warmth, seeking out more, going straight to the source, while he brings one hand around to play with her stiff little button. Almost immediately, she moans loudly, grinding back against his face.

“Try and be quiet Kate…or do you want everywhere bursting in here to see what all the noise is about?”

She makes an effort to bite back her sounds when he dives back in, and he’s not coy about eating her out either, feverishly working his tongue, lips and hands in unison till her walls flutter and clamps, thick juices flowing out onto him as her orgasm judders through her once, and again as he moves his face almost directly under her and sucks hard on her clit while his fingers replace his tongue inside, curling hard against the sensitive little spot he’s already found.

He’s only done it twice, but by the time she finishes shuddering around his fingers a second time, he’s pretty sure he’s already addicted to giving this woman orgasms.

She’s slumped forward on the table now, but watches him over her shoulder still as he licks clean his fingers, and then scoops up more of her wetness and does it again.

“I like that and all, Castle, but are you ever going to man up and fuck me or what?”

There’s a twinkle in her eye when she says it, and a teasing lilt to her voice, but all the same there’s an undercurrent of desperate truth to the words, and gods knows he needs it.

He’s already unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants as he gets up off his knees, and by the time he’s up completely, his length has sprung forward from its confines, a drop or two of his own arousal gathering at the head.

He pauses when he’s just nosing against her outer lips, her back arching like a cat as she waits for him to enter her.

“What?”

“I’m not a teenager, but I’m still gonna blow my load inside you pretty fast, I think…”

He shrugs, acknowledging the reality of the situation. There’s a time and place for marathon endurance. This is definitely not it.

She grins back at him.

“Relax, stud. I’m on birth control and clean, so as long as you are too…”

“I am. Haven’t been with anyone since my last check up.”

“Good.” She wiggled her rear, flesh moving enticingly. “So, get in there…”

That’s all the encouragement he needs, sinking into her warm, pliant wetness with one smooth thrust. She gasps and moans in delight, and he can’t help but grunt at the tight squelch of her heat around his girth.

“Oh fuck, you’re biiigggggggg…”

“And you’re so fucking tight and wet and beautiful.”

He leans forward, changing the angle of his thrust the second time, pushing forward and downwards, his hand going over her mouth to suppress her sounds. She bites down on the fleshy part of his palm, the pleasure-pain flaring as he thrusts again. His other hand scrambles through her short hair, looking for purchase, before finally settling on the base of her neck, pulling her against his length.

“God, if you had a ponytail right now.”

“Mmmmf. I’ll grow one if you promise to yank it.”

“I promise, I fucking promise.”

He can feel the pressure building in the pit of his stomach, the fire settling along his nerves, as he bottoms out inside her with every thrust. She’s still bracing herself with one hand, her other one in between her legs, playing with her clit as he drives forward. Each time he slides into her, he feels her flutter against his length, making it harder and harder to hold back his climax.

“Oh God, I’m about to…”

“Come for me Castle, come inside me, do it, come for me. Castle, please. I want it. I need it. Oh God.”

She muffles the sentence into his palm, but he still hears her every word, each one gouging out a chunk from his dam of self-control, till he knows that he’s going to break. He grips her hips with his hands, driving himself deep in her one last time.

“You know what Nikki would do?”

“What?”

“She’d take my come, keep it inside her when she went back outside, having it drip out of her slowly, my cream running down her leg, letting her inner slut have the reigns when she went back to the party.”

“Oh God, yes, I’ll do it! Come inside me. Do ittttttttt…”

That last mental image of her, freshly fucked, his seed sliding out of her as she went back outside, was all he needed to go over the edge.

“I’m coming, Kate!”

He feels the fire overtake his body in a rush, a dam bursting inside him as he jets inside her. In turn she clamps down hard against his shaft, her own orgasm racing over her as she moans out his name, her spine arched and locked, a final gush over her own juices making his knees weak as he finishes coming and starts softening inside her.

Both of them are silent now, just trying to catch their breath as they ride out the post-sex high, the adrenalin still coursing through him, legs unsteady as he backs away from her. Tucking himself back inside and putting on his pants almost mechanically, he watches as she gets up, her feet equally tottery in those heels.

She slides her dress back down over her hips and thighs, eyes locked with his the entire time, making sure he sees that she isn’t cleaning up, that the image they created is about to come true. He smirks, taking in her flushed features, the hair spiky from their fucking and their sweat, the stink of sex heavy on them both.

“Guess you have more Nikki Heat inside than you think, Detective.”

She steps up close to him, linking her hands behind his neck, kissing him, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. He knows she can taste herself, because he can still taste her.

“A little more Rick Castle now, too…”

She rolls her eyes at his joke, like he expected, but does stop the smile from coming over her face either. He goes back in for a second kiss, tilting her jaw up to meet him this time.

“What are you doing tomorrow night?”

She whispers the question into his skin.

“You, I hope.”

“Good. Come over after dinner.”

They walk over to the door of the store room, fingers interlaced.

“I’m not going to change the name, you know.”

She quirks her lips, shrugging her shoulders.

“It’s kinda grown on me now, anyway. Keep it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Castle/Beckett. Hell Hath No Fury final scene continuation. Beckett chases him around the bookstore until they stumble into a back room. She corners him and jumps him. When he discovers the only clothing she has on is the dress it drives him wild. He takes her up against the wall or bent over a table.


End file.
